


Evening star

by toxicaxes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas Fluff, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Draco Malfoy Needs a Hug, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff, Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley Friendship, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter Friendship, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, I may add Pansy, Luna Lovegood is a Good Friend, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Multi, My First Fanfic, Oblivious Harry, POV Draco Malfoy, POV Harry Potter, POV Hermione Granger, Pining Draco Malfoy, Post-Canon, Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Quidditch, Quidditch Player Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Slow Burn, Tags Are Fun, Tags May Change, no beta we die like Hedwig, ok that was a bad joke, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 21:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21399055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxicaxes/pseuds/toxicaxes
Summary: The story is set after the Battle of Hogwarts.Harry,Ron,Hermione,Draco and others are coming back to Hogwarts.They have to deal with the past and move forward.Even when it is not easy.Some friedships are broken and some new are found.So,a lot of angst,but there will be also a lot of fluff and humor.I promise. :)
Kudos: 1





	Evening star

On September the 1st, there was a lot of people on the King's cross station.

Well,a bit more than usually.

On this day,there could also be seen a few people with quite unusual content of their luggage trolleys.Aside from bags and suitcases,there were cages with cats,owls and some strange looking dogs.On top of one tower of bigger and smaller suitcases sat a toad.Probably not many eighteen year old boys would pick a toad as a pet,but that's fine.He was not an avarage eighteen year old boy.Many people that were on this station today were quite unusual.

They all seemed to gather around the devide between platforms nine and ten.But only attentive observer could tell this.Most people are too caught in their own busy lives,thinking there isn't anything and anyone more important than them.

Before quarter to eleven,more and more people were arriving to the station.As they came,they disappeared.As some of you might have realized by now,these people were wizards.And they were disappearing trough the barrier to get to platform 9 ¾.

It was just few months after the defeat of You-Know-Who,or,as more people were starting to call him now,slowly getting used to not having to fear him anymore,lord Voldemort.

The boy who lived,the boy who defeated him was today on the King's cross station.And his friends were here too.

There was a lot of things that had to be done after the Battle of Hogwarts,but with help of many willing wizards and witches,it was all eventually coming together.  
Most of the students that attended Hogwarts last year,wanted to repeat the school year,because they wanted to be taught properly,without unforgivable curses and they wanted to learn things that were useful and proper for their age.Even if the students didn't really want to (really,how many kids that would want to repeat one year at school have you met?),their parents convinced (or low-key forced) them to.

For the former seventh years,the new headmistress of Hogwarts,Minerva McGonagall,had createwd a special eight year.

Even if Harry had technicaly owned the house at Grimmauld place,he had stayed whole summer with the Weasleys.

Hermione went,as soon as she could,to Australia.She has missed her parents terribly and was really happy to be finally able to lift the spell that made them forget her.She explained everything to them and before visiting Harry,Ron,Ginny and the rest of the Weasleys,she spent whole July with them.

Luna and Neville had spent a lot of time together,outside,searching for different creatures and plants,and simply enjoying each other's company.

Let's not forget about Draco.His family hasn's lost any of it's wealth,but the name ,,Malfoy” no longer had the reputation and influence as before the war and fall of Voldemort.He and his parents retired,or as people said,hid in their mansion.Lucius Malfoy was still woking on the Ministry,but on lower position and he was treated with far less fear and respect.Draco had a lonely,but quite peaceful summer,but he was sure that students in school will be much like his father's coworkers.

So here they were.At the first day of school year,like many times before.Yet somehow,this time it felt a bit different.They remembered all what happened in last seven years,the good and the bad,yes.But it was as if they had gained all of their experiences and drpped here,again as first years.It was,well a bit riddiculous.

After a fast and short farewel with his parents,Draco boarded the train and sat in the first free coupe at the end of the train.Better first and alone,than last and trying to find a seat between people who,if they hadn't hated him then,they sure hated him now.Even his former friends probably didn't want to be in his presence anymore,now,when his family's reputation was ruined.Most of them had it tough,too and they didn't want to worsen their situation.At least,that's what he assumed from the fact,that he hadn't received one letter for the whole summer.

He put his trunk on a shelf above the seat,sat down and looked absently from the window,waiting for the train to depart.

***

,,It's a little bit strange,isn't it?” said Hermione,after Mr and Mrs Weasley left and she,Ron,Harry and Ginny were alone.

,,I mean,we are coming back after a year and the last time we saw Hogwarts,there were Deatheaters,flames and giants everywhere.They must've repaired most of what was destroyed,but it will never be the same.”

Her statement was met with a collectful murmurs of agreement.

,,Well,I hope that at least the trolley lady didn't change.I don't know how about you,but I'm hungry” Ron tried to lift the mood.

,,Could you,for once in your life,not only care about food?” groaned Ginny,seemingly annoyed.But they all knew her annoyance was fake.

,,Hey!I don't always think abo-“ 

Ron tried to defend himself,but he was cut off by Hermione: ,,Stop arguing,you two!The train leaves in three minutes,we should really get in,while there's still a small chance to find a free coupe!”

Harry blinked,as if Hermiene's comment woke him up.He turned his gaze from the platform back to his friends: ,,Hermione's right.” 

They ran to the steaming train.Just about a minute after they jumped in,the doors closed.The coupes in train were full of chatting students .They made it almost to the end of the train,and all of the coupes were full.When they found Neville and Luna,they were sitting surrounded by some first years.Neville just mouthed ,,sorry” with apologetic look.

At last,they found a coupe at the back of the train,almost empty except a slim figure next to the window.Ron opened the door.

,,Sorry,all the coupes are taken,can we – Malfoy?”

Draco turned his head: ,,Weasley,” he nodded , ,,sit down.”

He seemed rather tired.

,,Where's your gang?” Ginny asked sceptically.

,,Somewhere in the train I suppose…they aren't going to come to me.Do you want to sit here or will you stay in the hallway?It's probably bigger than your house anyway.”  
Yes,here it is.Hermione was almost starting to think something happened to Malfoy.Well,something certainly did,but he was still insufferable as always.Maybe just a bit less than usual.

Ron shrugged.They walked in and sat down.

Ginny glared at Draco: ,,If you do anything,you might become the person I will practice Bat-bogey hex on.”

Harry put his hand on Ginny's shoulder and and sent her a calming look.

,,I would almost think you became…nicer over the summer.” Remarked Harry.

Draco scoffed: ,,Shut up,Potter.”

The four friends soon started talking together,and Draco tilted his head back and closed his eyes.Around one p.m.,the trolley lady came to their coupe.They bought chocolate frogs,Bertie's beans of every flavour and cauldron cakes.Before the lady left,Hermione nodded towards Draco and nudged him.He jerked and blinked in confusion.

,,Well,we just thought maybe you wanted to buy some food.” she said gently.

He nodded absently.

,,Yeah…I'm not hungry.Thanks.” he mumbled and closed his eyes again.

Hermione shrugged and the lady left.

The rest of the jurney was quite peaceful.At evening,it started raining outside and Hermione fell asleep on Ron's shoulder in the middle of his conversation with Harry and Ginny about quiddditch.He smiled and wrapped his arm around her.

Surprisingly,there wasn't one conflict the whole ride (if you don't count the little fight between Weasley siblings about Britain's greatest quidditch teams),even when thein once-an-enemy was sleeping at the window of their coupe.He looked like a cat.

The rain eventually stopped,which definitely brightened the mood.Nobody wants to get soaked,after all.

The train came to the Rockville station.Students started coming out and getting in the carriages.Some of them walked to the thestrals in front of them,some amazed,scared and some with mask of sadness and understanding on their faces.

Draco waked up as soon as the Hogwarts expres started slowing down,and followed Harry and the others out,just a few steps behind them.

Not too far,the saw large figure holding a lentern and calling the first years.As they passed by.hagrid spotted them and greeted them cheerfuly.

,,Hello!Everitin' alright,ye four?”

They smiled and noded.Then the crowd pushed them forward.

Finding a carriage didn't take them long.They caressed the thestrals,remembering why they could all see them.

Draco didn't follow them to the carriage.

Few minutes later,they jumped out in front of the castle's gate.In the dark,not a lot could be seen,but it was obvious that most of the things that were destroyed in the war,were repaired.Well,at least the material objects.The wounds that were left on the hearts and souls of everyone that was present that night,would take some more time.

The castle was alight with candles,like always.On the walls were hung the old portaits along with some new,with witches and wizards of all ages.Those who fell in the battle.  
Some students stopped under the portraits for a moment,then they moved to the Great hall with the others.Harry was sure that many people wouls come across the school year.

The ceiling was dark,but there weren't many clouds on the sky that would be covering the stars.There were tapestryes with the emblem of Hogwarst hanging at the sides of the hall.

Students sat at their tables,chatting with friends and leaning to see if the first years are coming yet.They were curious,yes,but the main reason was that dinner would appear after the sorting ceremony was over.

Whwn they found him,harry and Ron sat next to Neville,Hermione and Ginny against them.Three seats away they saw Seamus and Dean next to each other.They wawed at them.  
Minerva McGonagall,now headmistress,sat in the middle of the teacher's table.

The newest members of the Hogwarts school of wizardy and witchcraft walked into the hall.They were led by proffesor Sinistra,teacher of astrology.She picked up the list of names and the Sorting hat.The ceremony began.

Most of the kids were excited,some more or less scared.One girl,Etta Pullman,tripped on the stairs when proffesor Sinistra read her name.A brown haired boy next to her helped her up.She was sorted to Ravenclaw.

The ceremony was soon over.Headmistress McGonagall's speech wasn't long and the feast began.

Later,the seven Griffindors rose from the table,wawed at Luna and went to find Griffindor's prefect to ask for the password.

There wasn't much that happened this day,but they were tired.They came to the portrait of the Fat lady, said ,,Alveromancy!” and walked to the common room.In front of the dorm rooms,they parted with Ginny and Hermione.

Before they turned off the light,they heard Neville mumble something.

,,It's strange,isn't it?”

He didn't wait for response.

,,Coming back after all what happened.Everything seems….normal.But you remember.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ok,soo...here is the first chapter of my story!I haven’t written this much for...quite a while,so I’m rather proud of myself.I apologize fort the mistakes.Anyway,i hope you enjoyed the story so far and please leave a comment.I take constructive criticism. Bye *wawes*


End file.
